Deltarian-Quanzari Conflict
The Deltarian-Quanzari Conflict, also known as the Deltarian-Quanzari Cold War, and the Quanzari Holocaust was a period of open hostility between the Republic of Deltaria and the Quanzari Emirate first and its successor the Union of Quanzari Soviets. Although it never broke into a shooting war, Deltaria instituted policies of ethnic cleansing against Quanzari nationals living within the Republic, culminating in a massive loss of life and international condemnation. Deltarian-Quanzari Hostilities The intense period of Deltarian-Quanzari hostility began in Deltaria under the Communist Junta. Unrepresented National Socialists, Utilolibertarians and Totalitarians within Deltaria were calling for national militarisation, but they were largely ignored by the Communists until Quanzari NeoSocialist diplomants spoke out against them, making veiled threats of an Arms Race. Islamophobic and paranoid by nature, the Deltarians quickly united against Quanzar in a kneejerk defence against Quanzari influence on their sovereignty. Lasting well into the end of the Republic, Deltarians re-instituted the draft, built and maintained a massive network of shelters and nuclear fallout bunkers throughout the nation, began construction on nuclear, chemical and biological weapons, instituted an intelligence agency and finally passed a first strike bill. Masses of national pride bills were passed, discriminating against Quanzari and Al'Badaran citizens, a bounty was placed on the hawk, their national animal, and most species of hawks were since eradicated from Deltaria. Literature and media was censored to eradicate any pro-Quanzari sentiment, and the national anthem was changed to specific threats and insults to their current enemy. During the re-militarisation, the National Socialist and Totalitarian parties used the fear of the war to pass a number of bills restricting personal freedoms. All media was taken over by the State, and the internet outside Deltaria was disconnected. All advertising became governmental. They equipped the police with tanks and assault rifles, and called the military in to back up their manpower. They confined everybody to gated communities, watched constantly by government cameras. The right to privacy was absolished and the Totalitarians established the first manfistation of the Okhranka ; terrifying DSP - Deltarian Secret Police, who were afforded the right to kidnap citizens from the streets and torture them for information. Immigration was sealed off, and refugees turned away. The death penalty was re-instituted and thousands were hanged. At the zenith of the Nazi/Totalitarian regime, the slave trade was reintroduced. The Selucian Empire was at the time trying to create a South Ocean Treaty Organisation, to solidify good relations around the continent and isthmus, but the Deltarians and Quanzars were by that time, heavily embroiled in hostilities. The Al'Badarans supported Quanzar, while other regional neighbours remained neutral. The Selucians hosted the spectacularly unsuccessful Victoria Summit, which left both nations unsatisfied, but by that time the Deltarian Nazi and Totalitarians has successfully established their police state, and chose to let the anti-Quanzari sentiments cool towards an uneasy peace. The Victoria Summit The Selucians generously accomodated speakers from the National Socialist Party of Deltaria and the Tudeh Party of Quanzar, in the interest of Majatran peace. After the initial motions, the Nazi speaker put forth a list of requirements of peace; demands that were intended by the Deltarians as both a joke, and an insult, that were considered by Quanzar and most of the International Community as outrageous. The demands included heavy tributes, the economic suicide of Quanzar, and blood sacrifice paid to Deltaria. The two nations made little headway, with constant threats to withdraw and neither side willing to show compromise. Throughout the summit Quanzar gained an enormous amount of international support, which even led to a nuclear scare between Deltaria and Gaduridos. Eventually the Nazi party withdrew, presenting the Quanzari list of demands to the Deltarian parliament and having them swiftly rejected. Support of Al'Badaran Terrorism During the height of the Quanzari conflict, the militant, pan-Arabic Ba'Ath Arab Socialist Party began sponsoring terrorist attacks against the government of Al'Badara. The foreign minister of Deltaria was approached by Ba'ath representatives seeking to purchase arms, and seeing a potential weapon to use against the Islamic government and supporters of Quanzar, the National Socialist Party immediately proposed a motion to not only offer conventional arms, but weapons of mass destruction and safe harbour for Ba'athist terrorists within Deltaria. Fortunately for the Al'Badarans, just as the Deltarian government gave approval to fully back the Ba'ath sponsored terrorists, the organisation ended and stability returned to the Al'Badaran government. Not a single weapon was sold. Introduction of Slavery During the coalition regime of the Totalitarian and National Socialist parties, Deltaria became the first nation in modern history to re-institute the slave trade. Thousands of ethnic Quanzaris attempted to flee Deltaria, and although most nationals managed to escape in time the Deltarian Iron Curtain policy regarding passport application meant that most Deltarian citizens were unable to escape the police and armed forces. The victims were stripped of citizenship and all their possessions were forfeited to the State, before being sold and transported to private farms across the nation. There were no regulations on the legal treatment of slaves, and some were believed to have been shot or beaten to death for disobedience. The Deltarian hatred towards Quanzaris was curbed only by the limited stock of slaves, and their hefty cost, and thus most Quanzaris survived their short term of enslavement. Exactly two hundred and three Quanzaris managed to escape across the Deltarian border. It is estimated there was a population of 13,000 Quanzaris living in Deltaria before the legislature was passed. An estimated 1,230 Quanzari-Deltarians died during the nationwide arrests, and a further estimated 860 died from ill-treatment before slavery was abolished. Less than 1,000 Quanzaris stayed in Deltaria after the slave trade was banned. The Deltarian government later changed its national animal to the Quanzari Citizen, in a shocking display of insensitivity, but it was changed back to Deltarian Bull Mastiff by the Aristocracy. Quanzari Genocide During the years of the Communist/Totalitarian/National Socialist coalition, a trade was made to decriminalise Democratic Workers Unions in exchange for instituting slavery for those convicted of capital crimes, and for POWs in wartime. As the GULAG opened to send their worst rapists and murderers out in shackles, the remaining Quanzari citizens of Deltaria were arrested for the charge of "Escaping lawful custody (slave)". As a capital offence, they were immediately sentenced to slavery. The new Deltarian slave railways become renowned worldwide for violence and inefficiency. Attempted slave-breaks were common. Violence between slaves was constant, and sometimes deadly. Summary executions occurred daily, and not a single Quanzaris enslaved by the Deltarians second slavery initiative survived over five years. Category:Quanzar Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Deltaria Category:History of Majatra Category:History of Istalia